History of Zane (Rise of the Serpentine)
History Rise of the Snakes With peace throughout Ninjago, Zane and the other Ninja fell out of training and instead spent their time playing video games. After a three hour marathon, they were interrupted by Wu who unplugged the TV, who encouraged them not to put off tomorrow what could be done that day and start training again to prepare for his brother's return to Ninjago. In response Zane pointed out that Ninjago has had nothing but peace and the Ninja returned to their video games. At that moment, Nya rushed in bringing word that Garmadon was spotted in Jamanakai village. The out-of-shape Ninja then rushed out the door and down to the dragon pen where Kai accidentally opened the gates while Zane was underneath. Eager to get back in the fight, the ninja raced each other to Jamanakai village, but upon arrival Zane insisted that he had arrived first. They were interrupted by the sound of evil laughter from the village and drawing their weapons, approached the village ready for battle. However,the White Ninja was surprised to find that it was in fact Lloyd Garmadon, the dark lord's son, who was causing trouble by threatening to release the serpentine, an ancient race of snakes which once ruled Ninjago, unless they gave him candy. The Ninja tied him to the top of a sign and embarrassed him in front of the villagers as they mocked him by eating candy. As they prepared to return to the monastery, Kai discovered the prophecy of the Green Ninja in Wu's bag which he had taken by mistake. Zane translated it for them and believed himself to be the Green Ninja as did the others so when they returned to the monastery, the four Spinjitzu masters challenged themselves to a tournament for the title. Zane faced off against Cole in the first round though lost. However, the tournament ended when Kai lost control of the Sword of Fire and the Ninja were scolded by Master Wu. Determined to be the Green Ninja, Zane and the others devoted themselves to training. They were soon ordered back to Jamanakai Village by Wu however as Lloyd had unleashed the Hypnobrai tribe of Serpentine. Zane once again mounted the Fire Dragon upon arriving at the village, met up with Nya. After discovering they would need the anti-venom from the General's staff to save the village, the Ninja split up and after a fight with the snakes, sent them retreating. After the villagers had been cured of their hypnotism, Zane and the other Ninja met up with Wu and apologized for their lazy behavior earlier. With a new threat now upon them, Zane and the others returned to the monastery determined to unlock the secrets of their Golden Weapons and to reach their True Potential. Home Over the next few days, Zane exhibited several unusual traits including eating all the food except for cheese, walking into the bathroom to comb his hair while Cole was using it, and finding a sad movie that he watched with Jay and Nya humorous. With the Hypnobrai and Lloyd Garmadon still at large, Zane resumed training with his comrades, only to interrupt their individual training with his own regime. The other three Ninja began questioning Zane's "odd" behavior, despite Master Wu telling them that brothers are often quite different. After a mail delivery, Jay wondered why Zane never receives any letters from his parents, prompting Zane to reveal his past as an orphan. The reminder of his mysterious past left Zane in a mild depression, even after Master Wu told him that his home was the Monastery. Zane made dinner for his friends that night, only to fail to understand their laughter when they saw his pink apron. In an attempt to make the Ninja of Ice laugh, Cole started a food fight, but Zane remained puzzled. As Zane went outside to take out the trash from dinner, he met a falcon that mimicked his every move. When the bird flew off, Zane decided to follow it, and it led him to Lloyd's Treehouse Fortress in Wildwood Forest, prompting him to summon his fellow Ninja to the location the next morning. After analyzing the structure, Kai decided that they should target the ropes holding the fortress up, and Zane joined Jay and Cole in moving to one of the trees with the support ropes. Zane cut his rope with Spinjitzu and rendezvoused with Kai and Jay on the roof, only for Cole to suddenly attack them (due to Skales's hypnosis). As the fortress began crumbling beneath them, Zane suggested that Jay try to shock Cole out of the spell with the Nunchucks of Lightning, but the blast only fazed the brainwashed Ninja of Earth. Zane futilely pleaded with Cole as the latter prepared to sever the final support rope, but Master Wu breaks the spell with the music of a flute. Zane joined his comrades in jumping aboard Flame's back as the fortress fell apart completely, but the victory was soured when they returned to the Monastery and found it in flames. After Cole freed the other dragons from their burning pens, Zane ordered Shard put out the fire. Realizing that the Hypnobrai had destroyed the Monastery while the Ninja were destroying Lloyd's fortress, the other Ninja blamed Zane for the destruction of their home. While Master Wu chastised his pupils for their rashness, Zane left astride his dragon for an unknown purpose. The next day, Zane arrived at the makeshift shelter his comrades had erected and explained that he was following the Falcon he had seen earlier, which led him to the Destiny's Bounty. As the Ninja celebrated their new home, Zane told Master Wu that he no longer needed to search for his family—it was right here, among the Ninja. Snakebit Jay's parents, Ed and Edna arrive at the ship to visit, much to Jay's annoyance. After being embarrassed multiple times by his mother, Jay ushers his parents back to their own home. Ed and Edna are bitten by the Fangpyre, while other members of the tribe infect vehicles in the yard for their own uses. The next day, Jay keeps his promise to his father and visits the junkyard with the others on foot, as the Ninja's Dragons migrated east to begin a transformation in their stage of life. When they arrive, the place is quiet. He finds Ed and Edna captive and beginning their transformation into Serpentine. While the Fangpyre fight the Ninja, Master Wu explains the only way to change Jay's parents back is to get the anti-venom from the Fangpyre Staff. After discovering their Golden Weapons have the ability to transform into vehicles, Jay uses his Storm Fighter plane to steal the staff from the Rattlecopter. Nya creates the anti-venom before accidentally losing the staff, and Ed fixes the defense system of the Destiny's Bounty that Jay was working on the day before, allowing them to take flight and escape the Fangpyre. Never Trust a Snake One night, Zane had a strange dream involving the Falcon speaking to him, Lord Garmadon attacking him aboard the Destiny's Bounty, and the Green Ninja appearing before him. The dream caused him to oversleep, and Zane told the other Ninja about his dream when they questioned his uncharacteristic tardiness. Their excitement over the dream left them unable to focus, getting them in trouble with Master Wu. Their mentor punished them by forcing them to train until they could answer his riddle about the best way to defeat an enemy. Unable to think of the correct answer, the Ninja grudgingly accepted their punishment. The moment Master Wu was out of earshot, however, Zane told the other Ninja more about his dream. They all began speculating over which of them was the Green Ninja, with Zane pointing out that the Green Ninja's possession of the Falcon and that it was his dream implied that it must be him. The Ninja's training was interrupted when they were sent to Darkley's School for Bad Boys, where Lloyd was spotted with the Anacondrai General, Pythor. The Ninja were forced to climb to the top of the building, only for Zane and Kai to set off a booby trap that stuck them in place with goo. After Pythor betrayed Lloyd by stealing the Map of Dens, the Ninja took the would-be-evil overlord into their custody. Zane joined his comrades in suggesting punishments to Master Wu, with Zane's contribution being that Lloyd "sit in a corner for a century." To Zane (and the other Ninja)'s astonishment and fury, Master Wu read Lloyd a bedtime story instead of punishing him for his mischief. When the Ninja went to complain to their Master, he merely asked if they have finally solved his riddle, prompting the Ninja to protest that they've thought of everything without coming up with an answer. Finally, Master Wu revealed that the best way to defeat an enemy is "to make him your friend," causing the Ninja to realize that Lloyd was now being turned away from the path of evil. Can of Worms Lloyd's conversion to the side of good was not instantaneous, and the Ninja had to deal with a series of pranks from their new companion. Zane greeted Lloyd while taking out his laundry, only to learn that his outfit had been mixed with Kai's in the wash, turning his garments pink. He initially blamed Kai for the mishap, only to be accosted by Jay in turn, who claimed that Zane had tinkered with the Sparring Robot without his permission because there were some malfunction. The four-way argument was broken up by Master Wu, who revealed that Lloyd was behind all of the pranks and explained that this was a lesson on the destructive potential of rumors (although he admitted that he made that one up on the spot, since Lloyd had stolen his lesson book). Zane was present for Nya's deduction of a pattern to the location of the Serpentine Tombs, allowing the Ninja to deploy to the last two in hopes of stopping Pythor from releasing the rest of his brethren. Zane and Cole were sent to the Mountain of a Million Steps in search of the Constrictai Tomb. Along the way, Zane had to endure Cole's quips about his pink gi, as well as the mild indignity of riding piggyback as the Ninja of Earth rapidly scaled the steep mountain. A short time later, they discovered the Constrictai's prison near the top of the mountain, only to find it seemingly empty. While searching the tomb for the snakes, Zane discovered strange paintings on the walls. He told Cole that the drawings detailed a prophecy; when the five Serpentine tribes unite as one, they can find the Four Silver Fangblades and unleash the Great Devourer to consume all of Ninjago. Before they could leave the tomb, the two Ninja were attacked by Skalidor, who revealed that he had been waiting to ambush them ever since Pythor opened the tomb. Zane and Cole had difficulty fighting the Constrictai General, with their attempts to use the Sacred Flute stymied by Skalidor's choking coils, but Zane eventually managed to play the melody, leaving Skalidor open to an attack from Cole. With the General downed and their personal objective failed, Zane and Cole fled the tomb to reinforce their allies. Unfortunately, the other pair's luck had been no better; by the time Zane reunited with his comrades in the Toxic Bogs, the Venomari Tomb was open and empty. The Ninja were then ambushed by the Constrictai (minus Skalidor), the Venomari (including General Acidicus), and Pythor himself. Heavily outnumbered—especially with Kai under the influence of Venomari Venom—Zane tried to use the Sacred Flute against the snakes, but Pythor snatched it out of his hands before he could weaken the surrounding Serpentine. Forced back onto a log sinking into the corrosive sludge of the bog, the Ninja were only saved by the arrival of the mysterious Samurai X. Back on the Destiny's Bounty, Master Wu was relieved by his pupils' survival, but concerned by their failure to stop Pythor from freeing the rest of the Serpentine. His concerns were only compounded when Zane revealed the loss of the Sacred Flute and Cole mentioned the prophecy they found in the Constrictai Tomb; realizing that Pythor sought to fulfill the prophecy and unleash the Great Devourer, Master Wu sent the Ninja to find the Serpentine and prevent them from uniting. The Ninja immediately leaped into action, although Zane's outfit was still pink (much to his dismay). Landing in Ninjago City with the help of his Snowmobile, Zane noted that the Serpentine were nowhere to be seen, despite the Ninja landing directly on their supposed coordinates. The Ninja soon realized the snakes were hiding in the subway tunnels below them, and came upon a massive gathering listening to Pythor's talk of unity. To disrupt the meeting, the Ninja threw insults among the crowd of Serpentine, with Zane commenting that the Constrictai's digging "must have given them dirt for brains." Although the plan caused the snakes to begin arguing again, Skales spotted the Ninja and sent the Constrictai in pursuit. Only Zane escaped capture, and his pink outfit allowed him to camouflage himself against a poster when the Serpentine came looking for him. The Ninja of Ice then returned to the gathering and swung in on a rope, knocking Pythor and Skales aside and freeing his friends. With the full Serpentine army in pursuit, Zane used the Shurikens of Ice to freeze part of the tunnel, allowing the Ninja to escape on his Snowmobile while the snakes slipped and slid on the ice. The Ninja returned to the Destiny's Bounty to report their success, with Zane commenting that Lloyd's prank had actually helped him avoid capture and save his friends. On cue, Lloyd arrived in the dining room, having washed the pink out of Zane's clothes, and the Ninja of Ice joined everyone else in laughing when Cole fell for the former would-be evil overlord's final prank. The Snake King After critiquing Lloyd's wild plans on how to battle a Serpentine and receiving new suits in the mail, the Ninja were made aware of a Serpentine sighting in Mega Monster Amusement Park. When they arrived, however, the snakes had already been defeated and tied up, with an admiring crowd claiming that Samurai X had dealt with them. After Master Wu suggested that the Ninja use the new competition as a learning experience, Zane interpreted his words as a hint that the greatest Ninja was the one who could defeat the Samurai. To this end, the Ninja decided to have a friendly competition; whoever could unmask the Samurai was most likely to be the Green Ninja. However, none of their efforts were succeeded in capturing or even upstaging the Samurai. Zane tracked a small group of Hypnobrai to the Glacier Barrens, only to find Samurai X tying them up—he could only shake his fist and curse the warrior's name as the Samurai Mech flew off. The hunt for the Samurai was postponed when Lloyd went missing. The Ninja went to his last known location—the Kiddie Arcade—where security footage showed the boy heading down an alley in a Rattla costume. Zane identified Lloyd's footprints as the Ninja explored the alley, but noted that they suddenly stopped near a set of tire tracks. Realizing that Lloyd had taken some form of transportation, the Ninja summoned their vehicles and followed the tire tracks into the Sea of Sand. The trail led to the City of Ouroboros, recently unearthed by Pythor. Sneaking past the guards, the Ninja arrived outside the Slither Pit arena, where Zane observed that the Serpentine had apparently united at last. When Cole spotted Lloyd in a cage on the other end of the arena, the Ninja charged into battle—or would have, if a cage had not been dropped on them. Tick Tock As part of his continued training, Zane decided to try and beat his old breath-holding record by sitting underwater while the others timed him. He sat on the seabed for over ten minutes without any apparent fatigue before deciding to come up and check his time, learning that he had easily beaten his original record. As Zane climbed back aboard the Destiny's Bounty, Jay commented on how far all of them had come in their training, prompting Zane to suggest that they had reached their full potential. The Ninja sought Master Wu's opinion on the matter, only to find him packing his things for a journey. Master Wu explained that they had yet to unlock their True Potential, and revealed some of his past with Lord Garmadon—specifically, how the latter's fall to evil began when he was bitten by the Great Devourer. The old master charged Zane and the others with preventing the Devourer's awakening by finding the four Fangblades before the Serpentine could, and then set out to find help in their quest to rescue Lloyd from Pythor's clutches. While putting up signs advertising their search for the Fangblades, Zane spotted the Falcon once again. Despite his comrades' misgivings, he convinced them to follow the bird across Ninjago—however, the other three eventually tired out, leaving Zane to continue the chase alone. He followed the Falcon into the depths of Birchwood Forest before the bird suddenly fell from the sky. When Zane approached it, he was stunned to discover that the Falcon was actually a robot. As Zane picked up the Falcon and continued exploring the forest, he was attacked by the Juggernaut, who identified him as an intruder. Using all of his skills, Zane was able to disable the robot, discovering that it was similar in design to the Falcon. After the battle, he found the Hidden Workshop the Juggernaut was guarding and entered with the offline Falcon in tow. Within the workshop, Zane found the Falcon's blueprints and successfully repaired his mechanical friend. In the process, he stumbled upon his own blueprints, discovering that he was a robot as well. When the other Ninja arrived, Zane revealed his true nature to them. After a moment of shock, the other Ninja insisted that they thought no differently of Zane than before, but the White Ninja refused to accompany them out for a time. While reflecting on the revelation, Zane noticed mention of a "Memory Switch" in his blueprints; when he found the switch in his body, he was able to restore his memories of Dr. Julien. Shedding a single tear for his creator, Zane finally found the strength to move on, letting the Falcon perch on his arm as he ran to tell his friends the good news. When Zane emerged from the workshop, he found his fellow Ninja being overwhelmed by a group of Treehorns. He immediately jumped into the fray, fighting off the monsters with a passion that the Ninja had never seen. When the Treehorn Queen appeared, Zane boldly challenged her, declaring that learning his true identity had freed him of all doubts. With that, he unlocked his True Potential and defeated the Queen, causing the other Treehorns to flee as their leader was frozen solid. The strain of using his True Potential caused Zane to nearly pass out, but his friends were there to catch him. After recovering from the effort, Zane explained that he had regained all of his memories, and theorized that his inability to remember his past had been the obstacle in his heart that prevented him from reaching his True Potential. With that decided, Zane led his friends out of the forest, more determined than ever to bring down the Serpentine. Once Bitten, Twice Shy Zane and the Ninja are listening to Nya give a lesson on how they think that if someone were to wildly raise their heartrate, then it could potentially reverse the effects of a serpentine bite without the anti-venom. When Nya reveals she is allergic to perfume, and confronts Kai that he said it was "men's cologne", Zane is high fived by Kai, and he turns his "humor switch" off. Kai decides they should start looking for the Fangblades, and Zane and the others join him. Later, they find out that the serpentine have been spotted at Mega Monster Amusement Park. Zane suggests that there could be a fangblade buried underneath it, and the Ninja decide to go check it out. The Ninja (besides Jay, who is on a date with Nya) arrive at the park, and find Pythor and the serpentine inside a horror ride. Pythor unearths the Fangblade right as the Ninja arrive. They start fighting, and Zane uses his newly acquired True Potential abilities to freeze the snakes, but it backfires, causing him and the Ninja to get stuck in a block of ice. Pythor escapes with the fangblade, and fights with Samurai X. After Jay unlocks his True Potential, and the Ninja discover Nya's identity as Samurai X, Zane says that she fooled him, and he would never have guessed it was her. Kai reminds them that they made a bet that whoever found out Samurai X's identity first would be the Green Ninja, but the others pretend not to remember the conversation. The Royal Blacksmiths While discussing the location of another Fangblade, Jay is still gushing over the fact that Nya is actually the Samurai. Kai tells him to be quiet, and Zane says he may be angry because he has not unlocked his full potential yet and found inner peace. Cole remembers that he has a picture of the next fangblade. He reveals that his father was a dancer, and they gave away the Fangblade as a trophy for whoever wins the dance competition. They decide later that they're going to go undercover to meet Cole's Father and ask for the Fangblade. Zane and the others go to his house (with their Golden Weapons concealed) to talk to him. Cole's father (who mistakenly assumes the Ninja as a quartet) tells them that the only way to get the Fangblade is to win the talent show. Since there is no other way to get it, they let Lou train them to dance so they can enter the competition. During training, Lou points out that the others are dancing sloppily but Zane is "like a machine." At the talent show, Zane and the ninja are preparing for the dance, when Cole accidentally says out loud that he plans to steal the Fangblade and his father overhears. Cole reveals to him that he is really a ninja. Lou walks away, ashamed, and they decide to go on with the competition, but their own way. Zane and the ninja dance, while also fending off serpentine, and they win the competition. After the show, Pythor appears and steals the Fangblade after crashing some set pieces onto Lou and Cole, and it is revealed that Cole has found his True Potential by repairing his relationship with his dad. The Green Ninja Zane, Jay, and Cole are training at the upper deck of the Bounty with a serpentine replica. Zane uses the power of the Shurikans of Ice on it, when Nya asks where Kai is. They find him training in front of a mirror wearing the Green Ninja suit. He reveals that he thought wearing it would unlock his True Potential, and Zane points out that the only person aloud to wear the suit, is the Green Ninja himself, and that Sensei Wu will most likely be very upset. Just then, Wu arrives back home. The Ninja go to greet him, and tell him about how Zane is a Nindroid, to which he replies "Zane is a- what?" Wu shows that he has brought Lord Garmadon with him (who now has four arms), and so Zane throws himself in front of him to protect Sensei. He reveals that he only brought him to help find Lloyd. Later, Zane's Falcon find Pythor carrying Lloyd through the forest on their way to the Fire Temple. Nya points out that the volcano is now unstable, so the Ninja should refrain from using their Golden Weapons, so that the Temple does not explode. They arrive at the Temple, and enter to investigate with Wu, and Garmadon. They find the Serpentine digging away at the crater of the volcano, and they find the third fangblade. The ninja interrupt them and attack. Kai uses his Fire Sword, and causes the volcano to begin erupting. The serpentine make their escape, and Pythor orders some Constrictai to make the volcano unstable. Garmadon runs after them to save Lloyd, and Zane and the others run to safety. Kai stays behind to get the fangblade after the snakes have already escaped, and the others exit the volcano without Kai and Lloyd, as it becomes increasingly unstable. They retreat to the Bounty and watch as the volcano explodes... they think Kai and Lloyd dead until they see a ball of fire come out of the eruption. Kai is revealed to have unlocked his true potential after figuring out that he was not destined to become the Green Ninja, but to protect him. It is then that it is revealed that the Green Ninja is actually Lloyd. With this reveal, they realize that it is Lloyd's destiny to defeat his father in the final battle. . . . All of Nothing When the Serpentine became suspiciously low-profile, the Ninja began tracking whatever leads they had in hopes of figuring out what the snakes were up to. Zane helped corner a Venomari Soldier who revealed that Pythor was already halfway across the world, digging up the final Fangblade; in response to the snake's gloating, Zane pointed out that the Serpentine would likely be consumed by the Great Devourer along with the rest of creation. When Nya found the Serpentine's Underground Fortress. Zane joined the Ninja, Nya, and Master Wu in invading the fortress to reclaim the Fangblades. He used his Falcon Vision to circumvent the effects of the Venomari's venom, allowing him to clear the way for his allies. Unfortunately, Pythor had booby-trapped the path to the Fangblades; when the Ninja tried to retrieve the artifacts, a cage sprang up around them. Separated from their weapons and held high in the air, the Ninja could only watch helplessly as Pythor returned with the final Fangblade in his grasp. Zane attempted to meditate during his captivity, but joined his allies in swinging the cage around so Kai could make an escape attempt. Sadly, this only led to them being restrained even further when Pythor caught them in the act, although Zane tried to lighten the mood by quipping that they couldn't even play checkers anymore. The Rise of the Great Devourer He was first seen on the Bounty, with the others. Then in another scene, when he was with the other Ninja he was holding the Hypnobrai Fangblade. Unaware that Pythor has snuck aboard the Destiny's Bounty, the Ninja plan to throw the Fangblades into a volcano. This fails when Mastr Wu nearly falls off the deck and is left clinging to the side, only for Zane and the other Ninja to save him. Pythor sneaks behind them but Lloyd warns them of his presence. Before the Ninjas can react, Pythor escapes on a Rattlecopter with the Fangblades and takes control over a tour bus. Zane fights off Serpentine on the bus but eventually, Master Wu detaches the engine from the rest of the train and confronts Pythor, much to the Ninjas' dismay. The bus crashes into the Lost City of Ouroboros, halting the Ninjas' transportation. Fortunately, Lloyd arrives and takes them aboard the Destiny's Bounty. Just as Kai and the others attempt to save Master Wu, Pythor unleashes the Great Devourer. Day of the Great Devourer As the Great Devourer breaks free from its prison beneath the Lost City of Ouroboros, Master Wu tells the Ninja that they "must do everything in their power to stop the Great Devourer." The Ninja are devastated over the loss, but are forced to retreat as the giant snake spots them. They all flee to the Destiny's Bounty and take off, the Great Devourer close behind them. As they head for Crashcourse Canyon, the Devourer begins to gain on them; in response to Zane's prediction that they won't make it in time, Nya tells everyone to throw all of their belongings overboard to increase speed. However, the Great Devourer begins eating the items that were thrown. Nonetheless, the lost ballast allows the Destiny's Bounty to reach Crashcourse Canyon, weaving away from the Great Devourer. Just as the Ninja think they've lost the snake, it strikes the flying craft with its tail, and they're all forced to abandon ship. Once they retreat to safety, the Ninja watch as the Great Devourer bites their home in half, leaving the scene afterwards. Zane says that they must go warn others of the event. The Ninja arrive at Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk, and Jay comes to the conclusion that his parents left. Kai whips out some blueprints for the Ultra Sonic Raider, and Zane confirms that he has a recording of the Sacred Flute stored in his databanks. As the Ninja discuss their plan, the Mailman appears with mail for Ed and Edna, and the Ninja tell him that he should be leaving. The Mailman doesn't understand the situation and thinks they're referring to the Take Back Ninjago Rally—apparently, everyone is gathering in Ninjago City for an anti-Serpentine rally. While the Mailman is talking, the Great Devourer creeps up behind him, prompting him to hide inside a garbage can. Ready to fight, the Ninja use their Tornado of Creation to draw in spare parts from the Junkyard and build the Ultra Sonic Raider. Kai tells Zane to play the recording of the Sacred Flute, but the Great Devourer dodges the attack. After several failed attacks from both sides, the Ninja use a grappling hook to keep the snake still long enough to use the Sacred Flute against it. As the monster writhes in pain, Kai notices a tiny weak point on its head—while he elaborates to his friends, however, the Great Devourer strikes the Ultra Sonic Raider with its tail, destroying the sonic cannons playing the melody of the flute. The snake retreats from the Junkyard and Zane emerges from the attacked portion of the Ultra Sonic Raider, mostly unharmed save for the exposure of the robotic parts on the left side of his face. Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:History Category:Rise of the Snakes